Mister C
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Melody returns to Vanessas school and falls in love with the math teacher Mr.C. Alana, Van's other friend is also in love with the teacher but Vanessa is torn between whos side to go on when the 2 fight over someone that they dont have a chance with!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything from the little mermaid.

Chapter 1:

"Why isn't Melody around anymore; like I haven't seen her since last year- October!" Alana said in LA class when we were supposed to be discussing our books- with our own different groups. Luckily my group sat behind her group so when we turned around we were more than close to each other.

"I don't know actually. Maybe 'cause she has some princess lessons and stuff." I replied.

"Well, she'd better come for grade nine grad. Confirmed your going to Cresant Coast High right?" Alana asked.

"Grad? Already? Christmas break is like three weeks away and your thinking about grade in June? And yeah imp so going to Cresant Coast. I handed in the form at the end of November; Miss Hadley told me yesterday that I'm not only going but I get some sort of higher lever work- ode to joy, huh?" I said.

"I got accepted, but I'm not getting higher level. So glad I'm not going to reject school." Alana said seriously. By 'reject' school she ment Nordic James High. A school where the less smart people, the people who didn't get in other schools and the ones that didn't apply.

"Yupp." I simple said. The music played and Alana and I moved to our math seats- which were beside each other and right up front to the smart board. (Strangely we had our LA and math classes in the same room) Our group also included one of our other friends, Penelope and the funniest and the shortest kid in our class, Eric. Even though it was December now I still sometimes missed Asha, she isn't in my class this year sadly. We had become sisters over seventh and eighth grade and my final year and Gen, it was kindda sad. But this class has hilarious during math. Mr. Charania aka Mr. C was dead funny. He was a short man, 26, and as I said dead funny! He technically wasn't our teacher. Sure he was here on August 16th- the first day of school but only to sub in for Miss Carrington since she was on a safari trip to Africa. Miss Carrington returned in the beginning of September and stayed until the end of October. (Minus a few sick weeks, in which we had Mr. C.) At the beginning of November Mr. C announced he will be taking over until March because Miss Carrington became 'very sick' and had to take time off. It didn't really affect us since we had Mr. C for like forever- Alana was more than happy because the first day the man of maybe 5 foot 4 inches walked in Alana had claimed him as 'hot.' As the days in August progressed Alana discovered many things about him. They were the same religion, have some of the same family members and family friends, had the same celebrations and prayed at the same place. She also felt close to him because he's cousins with Alana's best friend, Sarah. Now in December she still loved the way he talked and sometimes even made stupid mistakes for Mr. C to 'help' her. I laughed a lot when she did things like that. I also like Mr. C personally to since he's the closest teacher to our age (12 years dif) and he makes hilarious jokes to little Eric like 'Have you been on the big rollercoaster in _Callaway Park?_ Opps my bad, can't make the height restriction.' Then I'd stick up for him and say 'At least her ain't so desperate he goes on his tippy toes like you' and along with the class Mr. C would laugh along.

Math class started with the daily warm up on advanced integers. The smart board wouldn't draw so Eric suggest calibrating it.

"Okay cat you even reach the middle target, mini me?" Mr. C said.

"Yeahhh!" Eric leaped up from his seat and proved to Mr. C that he can reach the top target by jumping and making it barley.

"Ohhhhhh What'cha think 'bout that?" Eric did his best gangstaa move.

"Impressed- now after these notes I gotta tell you something." Mr. C said "Awe heck, keep writing and I'll tell you. The Toronto trip in spring break for social studies, I'm coming with you!" Alana squealed and the class suppressed giggles.

"Mr. C are you gonna bring your car seat?" I said. Another up roar of laughs started.

"Yeah- Vanessa, but first gotta get one for mini-me." Mr. C responded. The final bell rang and we all left laughing.

Back home I tried to wipe the fog from my new glasses- its 25 degrees Celsius in my home and negative 37 degrees Celsius with the wind-chill out side. But I have since gotten used to the arctic cold snaps and was ready to bear another day of shoveling another half a foot of snow with Vick. I just ran up to get my warm plastic-y mittens when I opened the door to find Melody choosing and outfit form my closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anyone from The Little Mermaid.

Chapter 2:

"Luckily the principal took you in again." I said to Melody who was still shivering under a LuLu Lemon swear.

"Swell, but its cold." She whined.

"Suck it up; it'll only get colder princess." I replied. I introduced her to our class. As we waited for Mr. C to arrive for math Alana asked the usual curious questions and then paused when Mr. C strode in with his laptop and bag. He ruffled lil' Eric's hair and while he did the electronic attendance on his laptop (Which had all of our faces beaming that fake smile from picture day.) I introduced him to Melody (He wasn't here for the Melody being a princess thing.) and he listened intently as I made that story short. Melody was star-stuck as she gazed upon the small handsome teacher the same way Alana did on the first day. I snapped her out of it during warm up and I Mr. C and I patiently taught her basic to advance integers quickly and got a laugh out of Eric calibrating the Smart Board again. Alana I noticed looked jealously at Melody when Mr. C helped her to catch-up. I though 'Wow she isn't letting age in with her love.' I loved someone older than me-but I knew just like Alana he was way to old for me. This guy was like my youngest aunt's age. He was the best bollywood dancer ever; he was none other than Hirtik Roshan. And no he is not my cousin or any sort of family member. I did have a boyfriend though, and it was funnyman Andrew. We never 'went out' anywhere, but we hugged and stuff and he bought me hot chocolate and I bought it for him. (Hot Chocolate at Seven Eleven was 99 cents plus tax it's a dollar and 4 cents.) So you can say we're cheap but our sisters are taking us shopping to by us something for each other for Christmas. Which probably ment I'm getting something from Abercrombie. But enough of that, Alana excused the both of us to the bathroom and Mr. C didn't really care if two girls left at once. Once the heavy wooden door shut behind us I began to do something with my hair and Alana started:

"Vanessa, Melody is totally taking attention away from Mr. C. I mean they aren't even close!"

"Eh, Mr. C's just helping her."

"But she gave him that gaze."

"Like Hirtik Roshan and me, you very well know you two ain't got no chance."

"But HR is like 25 years older. Mr. C's like 12!"

"He has a girlfriend."

"Whom which he broke up with."

"Really?"

"Hannah told me."

"Wow. But he'll find someone."

"Uh, so? But still you keep Melody away…"

"Kay Chill."

"Good."

"Yoh wait, gloss."

"Of course, Mr. C would love to get kissed by his 'cousin'."

"Family Friend!"

"Uh-huh." We went back to class and lil' Eric was trying to answer the equation on the top of the smart board.

"Vanessa, help mini-me out." Mr. C said.

"Have you tried?" I asked him back.

"No. But I asked you."

"You reach first."

"But I'm the teacher!"

"Uh uh uh, do it or just admit you can't reach it either."

"Vane, if I reach it your buying me pizza."

"Kay' I'll even through in iced-tea. But if you reach and answer right, you sing and dance to Desi Girl. I know you know it, Mr. C you told us on your 'last day' that was one of your favorite bollywood song."

"Deal, but instead of pizza, you do Desi Girl."

"Deal." We shook on it and I was proven wrong. At least I didn't have to buy pizza. Mr. C didn't know I was a Desi Dance champ so he was surprised.

"Well done, Desi Girl, you teach me on free Friday." Mr. C complemented.

"Kay, I have to teach Alana too, so she's your partner." I said, hey I just got Alana a chance to hang on to Mr. C.

"Sure, but did you guys finish your worksheets?" He said, becoming his teacher self again.

"Almost... but I'll be done tomorrow. When everyone is done their catch-up work on free Friday tomorrow you have to perform it." I said.

"Alana too." He said.

"Alana, what he said." I told Alana.

"Kay." Alana tried to play it cool. But I so know she was gonna hug me for what I just did. And she did on our way to class. Melody followed but had a dreamy gaze in her eye. _Mr. C, dude you're the best. But why you got to be so cute. Not to me but to two of my bff's. _And that thought went through me the whole day.

At home when Melody and I were doing our practice math sheets I wanted to ask if she like liked Mr. C. I obviously knew the answer but wanted to hear from her. She tried to play it cool when I asked but she couldn't help it.

"Ohmigosh, he is wonderful!" She mused the same way her mom did to her dad when Ariel first saw him.

"Dude, his like 12 years older."

"So? You like someone like 25 years older."

"That's so different. That's being a fan. I know he's out of my league and he doesn't even know I exist so it a never gonna happen."

"But-"

"But nothing! Don't tell anyone but Alana has a crush on Mr. C as well. To tell you the truth, she has a better chance with Mr. C than you do- even if you are a princess."

"How does Alana have a better chance than me?"

"Even though you might be a bit prettier, Alana and Mr. C have so much in common. They are both the same religion and are family friends and even have the same cousins."

"Really? But still Mr. C…"

"Look Mr. C and Alana or Mr. C and you are never gonna happen. But all I ask is just let Alana be the only one in the class that has a crush on Mr. C okay?"

"Fine."

"Yoh, but don't you have like a line of hot princes on your doorstep and that merdude and other handsome dudes where you live?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So what! Mr. C is one guy; you got yourself a line-up of guys. So just give Alana a chance at a fantasy love."

"Okay."

Melody POV

Yeah right I'm over the cutest teacher alive. True, Grimsby's already finding suitors by the two's but Mr. C is special. Twelve years isn't that big of a difference. Jean Olive's older sister, Caroline married a man like twenty years older. So did it make a difference? Logically thinking know, I can marry in two years- I'll be sixteen and Mr. C will be 28. And who doesn't love a princess? Alana is just gonna have to share her fantasy love.

~So what do you think? Some of its cheesy and pathetic, but I'll fix it. Some bio 'bout the story. It's almost all true. This story is like a diary- but I'm too lazy to keep one but I like writing stories. To make this more _The Little Mermaid_ type I changed the newcomer in our class to Melody. Eric, Alana and even Mr. C do exist but I used different names for the story so I won't invade their privacy. Hope you enjoyed and please review! ~


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anyone from The Little Mermaid:

Chapter 3:

Vanessa's POV

Can't wait until math class but since today's day three, it's at the end of the day. I'm so glad I got Melody to not love Mr. C. (Yes I know that sounded weird.) So my world was in balance again. Or so I thought. Melody still gave Mr. C that gaze and while I taught him and Alana how to dance I was so mad! She got so many guys waiting for her what did Mr. C have that those younger other guys didn't? Alana had a reason to like-like him. And it wasn't that he was hot it was that they had the same interests and sometimes I really thought that Mr. C and Alana might be. But Melody, no way! I mean that Asha and Taylor Lauthner or I and HK have a better chance. I gotta get that girl some new guys. It can't be that hard? 8 hundred kids go to this school. About 300 hundred of them are in grade nine. About 150 of them were guys. About 100 of them were available. About 50 of them were eligible. About 0 of them met Mr. C standards to Melody except for one guy- Andrew. She gave Andrew that same gaze she gives Mr. C when Andrew came to see me. Ohmigosh if she like-likes Andrew she can take a hike. I don't care if she has to go the homeless shelter but Andrew and I- she cannot separate. I beginning to think this innocent princess is not as innocent as she looks. She is a player. I actually don't know why guys line up for her. Well I guess I do. She is a rich pretty princess & heir to the throne, so no duh guys want her. But she is so desperate she is worse than some of the teens from _Disney Channel _sitcoms. (But the Disney Channel versions are way better that this real life drama!) I have no clue what happened to Melody. She has become something she is not. What have I done to her, bringing her into this topsy turvy world with Mr. C and Andrew? But in my defense she discovered the magical thing that first. So what to do what to do. I'm lost. I need help. I'm crazy; I need help for an imaginary character. I feel like a messed-up teen from those anti-smoking ads. Thanks Mel, thanks a lot.

The next day Mr. C made me not think about the crazy thoughts I had for his class period. So glad Melody sat somewhere else today, thank you Moe for having forgetting your glasses and switching spots with Melody. Melody is at the back in a dark corner and Alana and I had our backs to her so we won't see her yearning stare. Eric made a kindda- racist comment to Moe but Moe laughed and Mr. C had a laugh attack. The joke was okay- who am I kidding it was hilarious. You see Mr. C and Moe had an argument over sport teams and Mr. C was kind-of upset so Mr. C turned of two sets of lights for his math slideshow and Eric said: "Mr. C turn of all the lights so we can't see Moe." That is what made Mr. C laugh like crazy along with the class- minus Melody who didn't get it- And Mr. C apologized and told us to never say it again but he still had some muffled giggles which made the class laugh until Miss Norah the french teacher from the other side of the wall and called to complain that we were to noisy. We finished the slide show early so played around the world.

Alana and Melody didn't reach a truce. I have to make them. And I have the perfect idea.

~Sorry if the last paragraph was kindda racist. I didn't mean to laugh but if Moe laughed to I thought it was okay, even though it wasn't. So sorry. But what do you think? Should I continue. To tell you the truth when I write this down it isn't as funny as it was in class and the really funny parts I cannot describe. Readers choice.~


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anyone from The Little Mermaid.

Chapter 4:

The class bell rang and everyone booked it home but I stook around so Mr. C can 'help me'. After a 'duh this is the answer question' I asked Mr. C something.

"This might sound kindda stupid Mr. C but I have another question. But it isn't about math. It's about something." I started.

"Continue." He urged.

"Well look. I know these two girls. Let's call them Caroline and Julia. Caroline like liked somebody she had no chance with but the person Caroline has no chance with is a family friend. Then Julia came along and she had no connections to the person who Caroline likes but she still crushes on him. A friend names Jane tries to talk Mel- Julia out liking that person but she still gazes a pathetic lovey look at him. Caroline gets mad at Jane for not making Julia not like the person she likes and poor Jane is stuck in the middle." I said.

"You are talking Alana and Melody, aren't you?" Mr. C raised a brow at me.

"How'd you- I mean nooo." I stammered.

"Mel-Julia"

"Ahhhh."

"Here's what I'd do if I was you or 'Jane'. Have the two girls and the guy that they ain't got a chance with together. Then ask the guy who he likes better and maybe the girl he doesn't like better would stop crushing on him. Does that help?"

"But you can't favor students can you?"

"Wha…"

"Don't tell anyone I told you but they both are crushing on you, Mr. C."

"Wow."

"Yeah, now what do I- or Jane do?"

"Dang then I dunno."

"Thanks for the help though, bye."

"Wait Vane."

"Yeah?"

"I have another idea, come here."

"Kay."

"I honestly like Alana better 'cause I know her better. Have them sit together and tell them. Also tell them I have a girlfriend. They might be mad at you but if they are your true friends they'll get over it. You have to trust me alright?"

"Kay thanks Mr. C."

"No prob."

"Wait one last thing."

"Shoot."

"Is your girlfriend taller than you?"

"Get out of here."

Later:

"So he doesn't like me?" Melody asked

"Your and awesome student, but he doesn't know you so he cant like you as much." I answered.

"But how could you tell him I like him!" Alana spazed.

"Well you two made me crazy so I had to ask him!" I snapped.

"Oh, well sorry, yoh." Alana said sincerely.

"It's all good, Mel?" I said.

"I guess so." Melody muffled.

"Sorry I got mad over Mr. C and stuff." Alana appolgiezed to Melody.

"Yeah, I guess it's okay. What is the point. I leave in two weeks anyway." Melody shrugged.

"But you got a merman waiting for you." I pointed out.

"I guess." Melody said.

"The easiest way to forget a guy is to go shopping. What do you say Mel?" Alana asked.

"Sure." Melody smiled. We linked arms and left the school but I saw Mr. C and mouthed a thanks. He smiled and saluted me off. There is no man funnier or more helpful then him. Or maybe there is, I just haven't met him yet, so for the time being, its Mr. C.


End file.
